Lover From the Sea
by KusanagiYui20
Summary: Yui is having trouble once again. She thinks back on the time she spent with the gods, and how she may be disappointing them. She also thinks about Takeru, and wonders why she feels so strongly towards him. Takeru feels her emotions and her call for him, and with Tsukito, he goes to her world to check up on her. Does he feel the same towards her after being apart for so long?
1. Lover from the Sea

Kusanagi Yui felt alone ever since the day she was separated from the gods. Any time she went out with friends, she didn't smile or laugh the same way she did before. 'I took my time with them for granted,' she thought to herself. When she sat at home, she was in her bedroom crying.

Dionysus told her he wished for her to always have a smile on her face. Obviously he would be disappointed in her. She missed all of them so much, it hurt her chest. Most of all, she missed Takeru, and she didn't understand why. Yui looked out her window one night and looked at the starry sky. "Takeru…I miss you," she whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you."

Yui got undressed and fell onto her bed. She was tired. Tired from crying all the time, and tired of being by herself. She didn't know it would change.

Takeru was in his home, talking to Tsukito when he felt a pang in his chest, and he heard a voice calling to him in his head. "Totsuka Takeru, are you all right?" his brother asked, noticing the look of pain and surprise on his face.

Takeru tried to shake it off. "Yeah…I'm fine," he said. He blushed. "It must be indigestion." He could see Tsukito didn't believe him. "I know you don't believe me. It's written all over your face. Ever since we left that school, your emotions have been more noticeable."

Tsukito smiled faintly. "Yes, you are right," he said. He looked pained for a second. "I believe I can thank Kusanagi Yui for that." He shook his head and looked at Takeru. "I feel like our goodbyes to her was too impolite."

Takeru stood up from the floor and stretched. "I know that," he said. "I feel just as bad, bro. You saw the look on…" He choked up and turned his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Tsukito smiling sadly at him. "Her face…I'll never forget the look on her face."

"Maybe…." Tsukito began.

Takeru raised an eyebrow, a suspicious look on his face. "What are you thinking bro?"

"Perhaps we could at least check on her," he said, smiling faintly. "To make sure she is doing okay."

"Well if we do that, we'll have to dress the way they do on her world," Takeru said. He shook his head. "I never thought I would do that again…but for Kusanagi…I would." Tsukito smiled at his brother's words.

"Totsuka Takeru…I believe you miss her very much," he said, and Takeru's face turned bright red from his cheeks to his ears. "I assumed correctly. We will leave tomorrow morning." Takeru nodded and watched his brother leave for the night.

"Kusanagi…" Takeru whispered.

Yui woke up quickly, her eyes wide. She thought she heard a voice in her head. "I can't…I can't be going insane, am I?" she asked herself. Yui looked out the window and it was close to morning. She tried to go back to sleep, but with difficulty. She had school that day and she didn't want to be tired. But obviously she wasn't able to go to sleep.

She got up and took a shower and went downstairs, where her mom was making breakfast. "Yui, you're up early," she said. She studied her daughter and frowned. "You aren't feeling any better, are you?"

Yui smiled faintly. "I do feel better," she said. "Just a little at a time. I should be fine soon enough." Her morning flew by quickly, and she left quickly to go to school. She realized this was her last year in school, and she still hadn't achieved anything outside her iai life. She met up with Akane and Keiko on the way.

"Good morning, Yui," Keiko said with a smile. "Can you believe this is our last school year?"

Yui smiled. "It's arrived quickly, hasn't it?" Suddenly she had a pang in her chest, and she gasped for air.

"Yui!" Akane said, clutching on her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really I am," Yui said. "It's just a small pain in my chest. I had it last night too. It must be indigestion, that's all." Akane and Keiko looked at one another. They knew Yui had been acting strange since the end of the previous school year.

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Really, I am fine," Yui stated firmly. "You don't need to worry so much. I'll just get some water and hopefully that will do the trick."

Her friends nodded and they headed to the school without anymore problems.


	2. The Surprise of a Lifetime

After arriving at Yui's home and introducing themselves to Yui's parents, her mother insisted that they come in and wait for her. "Yui told us she met you and others, but she only said that you all had connected so well, and she was devastated when all of you returned to your homes," she said.

Takeru and Tsukito looked at each other with worry. "What did…what did Kusangi tell you exactly?" Takeru asked. He looked around the living room and smiled. Her home gave off a very homey feeling and he actually felt very comfortable there.

"She said you were transfer students that were at her school for a year," her mother replied. "We had no idea what to do when you all left. One day she came home and she was so distraught. After that day, she wasn't the same daughter we knew her to be."

Tsukito frowned. "When you say this, what actually happened?"

"She wouldn't leave her room often," her brother Jun said as he walked into the room. "Yui would try to go out with her friends, but she would always come home crying. We couldn't figure out why at first. After a while, she did open up to Manubu and myself first, before she approached our parents."

"Anyway, she will be here very soon," Yui's mom said. "She will be completely surprised…I won't be surprised if she bursts into tears, so be prepared for it."

Takeru smiled. "I would find it hard to believe," he said. "Kusanagi has always come across strong and independent. She never gave up on anything."

"That's our Yui for you," Jun said with a smile. "I'll go help with the tea. I don't know if I can handle seeing this reunion." He laughed as Takeru and Tsukito smiled.

Takeru felt his heart pounding. He could feel her nearby. Tsukito looked at him and smiled. "She's coming home," Tsukito said. "I believe Kusanagi Yui will be surprised. Just as her brother and mother said, she may react strongly, so be gentle, Totsuka Takeru."

"I will be…" Takeru began and stopped as the door opened.

"Mom, I'm home," Yui called out. Suddenly she felt a strange, yet familiar presence.

"Welcome home, Yui," she called out from the kitchen. "Jun and I are just making some tea. Make yourself at home in the living room. We will be right there."

Yui smiled and headed to the living room. Suddenly she gasped and her heart raced. "Takeru…Tsuki…" she began. Her eyes watered with happiness as she collapsed onto the floor in shock.

"Kusanagi!" Takeru exclaimed. He rushed over and crouched down, looking at her. "It's okay, we're here." He lifted her head up so he met her eyes. His eyes widened as she threw her arms around his neck, and he helped her up.

Tsukito smiled and approached her. There was a strange feeling that he couldn't describe, but his heart seemed to be pulled by this feeling. "Kusanagi Yui, we wanted to see how you were doing after we left," he said gently.

Takeru wiped away Yui's tears and smiled at her. "Silly weed," he teased her, his voice breaking as he realized just how much he missed her. He caressed the side of her face. "Come on, sit down." He led her to the couch, sitting her in between himself and Tsukito.

"How…why…" Yui managed to say.

"I could hear you," Takeru said. "Don't ask me how, I just did. I don't know if you just started doing that lately, or if you have been doing it since we parted ways. If it's been that long, I'm sorry. I have had to catch up on…well, you know…."

"Your godly duties?" Yui whispered. Takeru smiled and nodded. "I understand completely. The funny thing is…Takeru…I could hear you reach out to me last night. As though you were finally answering me back."

Jun cleared his throat as he brought in cups of tea. "You have no idea what kind of hell you put her in," he said, handing them all tea. "I haven't seen this kind of smile on her since…well a long time. I don't know what she found in you guys, but it affected her."

"Kusanagi Yui has made a huge impact on all of our lives," Tsukito said. Takeru kept glancing over at Yui, smiling at her.

'It's good to see her again,' he thought to himself. 'She does look paler than she did, and she looks physically tired.' Yui looked over at him and Takeru's eyes widened. "Sorry…sorry for staring," he said, blushing. "It's just…it's been a long time since I…we saw you."

Yui smiled. "You look the same Takeru," she said, and touched his white jacket. Takeru knew what she was going to say and she looked at him. "You still have these clothes too."

"Of course I do," he said. "What else am I going to wear?"

Yui laughed, and Jun smiled. "I haven't heard that laugh in a long time either," he said. He stood up and nodded his head. "It's nice meeting you guys. I have to go to my afternoon classes." He yelled a quick goodbye to their mom and headed out the door.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Yui said. "I never expected a visit from you guys."

"Surprised you, didn't we?" Takeru asked. Yui looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you did," Yui said. "I never saw this coming."

"Yui…why don't you take them to the park?" her mom shouted from the kitchen, beginning to make dinner. "You could use the fresh air, and I'm sure they would like to look around as well."

"I don't think…."

"Of course we want to look around," Takeru said, standing up. He grabbed Yui by the hand and pulled her up. "Besides, everything your mom told us…you could use the fresh air and enjoy your life again."

Yui looked away shyly. "I'm going to have a talk with my mom later on," she muttered, and she heard Takeru laugh, and saw Tsukito smile.

"I am curious to see this park," Tsukito said. "Please show us." With that said, Yui nodded and they left her home and into the bright sunny day.


	3. The Park

When the three made it to the park, they sat down in the grass and took everything in. Takeru leaned back on his hands as Yui tucked her knees up to her chest. Tsukito looked around curiously as people walked by. Yui shook her head as she looked over at her friends. "I still…I still can't believe you guys are here," she said. "It's difficult to take in."

Takeru smiled at her. "Do you need me to pinch you so you know we are here?"

"No….no thank you," she said, smiling back at him. "I do have a question for you Takeru." The blue-haired god looked at her. "What did you guys do after I left?"

"We helped the others get the garden somewhat revived before we went back to our world," Takeru said. He smiled. "Ever since the school…we have tried to stay in contact with one another. But there wasn't a single day when we didn't think about you."

"Totsuka Takeru is correct, Kusanagi Yui," Tsukito said. "We may have appeared fine when we said goodbye to you, but we were deeply saddened. Apollon Agana Belea held up better than I thought he would…but Totsuka…"

"Bro!" Takeru cut him off, blushing immensely and met Yui's eyes. "Okay, I missed you. And it hurt seeing you go. We were supposed to graduate together…and it just felt too soon." Yui stretched out her legs and blushed.

"I missed all of you," she told them. "I missed all the fun we had. Although…Balder scared me for a while." She looked away, watching people walk by. She could feel Takeru's eyes on her. He gave her the same feeling he did back at the school. Warmth and protection. It was nice to have that again.

Tsukito smiled faintly. "We are here now, Kusanagi Yui," he said. "I do not know how long we can stay, but we will stay as long as you want us to. What else is there in your town besides the park?"

"Well…there is a shopping center, some restaurants scattered around, arcades," Yui replied and she smiled. "It's a small town, but at least it's not that boring. Maybe…"

"What is it, Weed?" Takeru asked. Yui spun her head around at the familiar nickname. "I'm sure anything we do with you won't be boring. Although…it may not be as exciting without the others around." His eyes widened at the look on Yui's face.

"Of course it will be," she said. "I'm so happy just to see you guys again. I…I never expected this to happen." Takeru saw tears in her eyes once more, and he realized that she was still recovering from the shock of seeing the two gods.

Takeru hugged her tightly, but blushed as well. "Well…we made it happen," he said gently. "I'm really happy to see you again, Kusanagi. And I know Bro is as well. Look, you can see him smile now."

Yui nodded. Tsukito looked at her and smiled. "I have not forgotten what you had taught us," he told her. She could feel Takeru sitting closer to her and she smiled. "Tell us what have you done since leaving us?"

"Well I finished the school year, and now in my final year," she told them. "Like everyone in my house apparently told you, I didn't really do much. I…I kind of went into this depression. Anytime it rained, I thought of Hades. If I went to the beach with my friends..." She turned and looked at Takeru. "I thought about you. And when the moon was full, I thought about you, Tsukito. Every little thing…reminded me of each one of you."

"Let me guess," Takeru began. "Whenever you passed a liquor store, you instantly thought of Dionysus." He grinned as well as Tsukito when Yui laughed loudly. Takeru looked around to see people looking at them. "Geez Kusanagi….can you laugh any louder?"

"Totsuka Takeru….let's just assume she can," Tsukito said. "I don't think causing this much attention is a good thing." He watched two girls walking by that glanced over at them. "I believe we have gained the attention of those two girls."

Yui smiled. "It's most likely because of the two of you," she said, and blushed when both gods looked at her. "Takeru…this is hard for me to explain but please just listen. You are very, very cute and so are you Tsukito. You guys will be getting a lot of girls' attention so you should get used to that."

Tsukito suddenly blushed and Takeru noticed. "Bro!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, absolutely fine, Totsuka Takeru," he said, shaking his head. "I believe Kusanagi Yui's compliment has taken me by surprise; that is all."

"I just can't imagine what a mess it would be if everyone was here," Yui said, shaking her head. "So many people would be trailing after Balder." She started to laugh. "Thor would most likely terrify people by his height alone."

"Loki would definitely annoy the shit out of people," Takeru muttered. "But the Greeks would have no problem with getting attention from girls. No matter what Hades thinks of himself, he isn't scary."

"Dionysus Thyrsus is a fertility god as well," Tsukito said. "He'd be constantly flirting with any young woman that walks past him." He smiled. "Talking about them all makes me realize how much I miss them. I cannot imagine what you must feel like, Kusanagi Yui."

Yui looked over at him. "Oh, yes," she began, and smiled. "My life has become very boring without any of you here. I do miss them all. I wish they could have visited me like the two of you have decided to do. But seeing you guys…it's more than I could have hoped for."

"I'm sure if they aren't busy, they'll find a way to come see you," Takeru said. He shook his head. "When we left each other, all of us were….well, extremely sad to see you leave. Your reaction…Kusanagi…" Takeru remembered and he looked away.

"We were all devastated when you called out to us," Tsukito said. "Loki Laevatein looked away from the rest of us, but I did see him cry."

"You got weepy too, bro," Takeru said, and he turned dark red when Tsukito looked at him. 'I shouldn't have said a word,' he thought.

"You handled it the worst," Tsukito called him out. "Totsuka Takeru, you have, deep down inside, always been extremely sensitive. You showed your truly emotional side that day. And you blushing like that gives it away completely."

Yui laughed lightly. "But…Takeru has always blushed liked that," she said. "Ever since I was able to befriend him."

"Thanks Kusanagi," he said. "You're a real help."

Takeru's fingers slowly played with Yui's and she looked down in surprise. She glanced at him, at which he was trying to be oblivious, or was trying to flirt with her. Takeru's face was so pink, she instantly thought it was the latter. "How long do you think you can….?" Yui began and Takeru shook his head.

"Don't ask that," he said. "We just got here. You don't have to worry any time soon. I will make sure you are never unhappy again." Takeru looked at her shyly, yet his eyes remained so serious that Yui felt chills shoot up her spine. "Bro will too…." He leaned close to Yui's ear, his lips barely touching it. "But I want to be there for you for the rest of my life…and yours."

Yui's eyes widened as she looked at him. Her heart started to race, pounding hard against her chest. It seemed that Takeru felt the same way she did. He looked at her back, and smiled lovingly at her. She felt him squeeze her hand and she squeezed back gently. Suddenly Yui's stomach grumbled and both Takeru and Tsukito looked at her. "I believe Kusanagi Yui is hungry," Tsukito said.

"Well I think that was well obvious," Takeru said, standing up and helping Yui to her feet. "I can admit I feel a bit hungry too."

"There's a nice ramen place down the road we can go to," Yui said. She looked in her purse and smiled. "I should definitely have enough to pay for lunch."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Takeru asked. "Lead the way, weed." He grinned as he heard her sigh. Whether it was happiness to hear him call her that again, or her false frustration, he couldn't tell. He was just happy to be near her. To see his brother smile as big as he had been, also made Takeru feel really happy.


	4. The Lunch Date

Yui smiled as Takeru and Tsukito looked around curiously as they walked down the street. "Kusanagi Yui, it's different here," Tsukito said. He could smell various foods from restaurants and looked towards the arcade center.

"Of course it's different, bro," Takeru said. He was walking close to Yui and smiled. "We were at a school with not much to do besides club activities and the beach." He looked at Yui with a look that made her heart beat faster. "Isn't that right, Kusanagi?"

His golden brown eyes mesmerized her as he looked at her. Yui smiled. "That's right," she managed to say. When Takeru brought up their time together, it kind of made her sad. The gods never got to learn how students graduate from school, but they did manage to learn about love and humans as a whole. "There may not have been that much to do like here, but… it was really beautiful there. I got used to it after a while."

Takeru and Tsukito smiled and Yui looked across the street. "Is that the place we are going to, Kusanagi Yui?"

"Yes," she said. "The food is really good there. My friends and I would go there for dinner a lot." She looked thoughtful and her eyes widened as she looked at Takeru and Tsukito.

"Huh?" Takeru asked. "What's that look for? What are you planning, Weed?" He recognized that look before. Especially the time when she was trying to come up with a play for them to do together. Unfortunately they had taken Apollon's idea, which led to disaster and then was saved by Thoth.

"At some point, I want to introduce both of you to my friends," Yui told them. "They were the ones that kept taking me out when I was…sad. I'm surprised they didn't give up on me." She led them into the restaurant and they sat down in a booth. Takeru had decided to sit next to Yui and she blushed as he looked at her as he settled into the seat.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He smiled at how shy Yui had become. "Kusanagi…you don't need to be so shy around me. We went to school together. Geez, don't treat me like a stranger."

"Totsuka Takeru, I believe Kusanagi Yui is still trying to get over the fact that we have come to see her," Tsukito said. "It is obvious she has missed us more than we could possibly have known." He looked at Yui and smiled. "It seems that going to school with us has affected her despite all the problems we had given her."

"Eh?" Yui asked.

"Bro, only a few of us gave her problems," Takeru said, his hand slipping into Yui's. "You warmed up to her almost instantly along with Balder and Apollon. Dionysus, too." He looked at Yui. "When I got back home, I regretted being mean to you. Especially since our time together was cut short. It was going by so quick. To have Balder's problem end it sooner…I didn't like that, Kusanagi. I don't think anyone did."

Yui looked at him and smiled. "Takeru," she managed to say. "To be honest, I didn't like that happening as well." She looked at her food and then back at the sea god. "I had just gotten to know everyone by then. Loki…Loki was the last one I was able to become friends with. I missed everyone, and I still miss the others. But the two of you I missed most…especially you."

"You don't have to worry anymore, Kusanagi," Takeru said. Not once did he let go of her hand; instead, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Bro and I will always be with you. Somehow we are linked together…that I can hear you, and you can hear me. Whether it was Zeus' doing, or being at the school itself, I'm not sure. But if you ever need me, I'll be there for you."

"As well as myself, Kusanagi Yui," Tsukito said with a smile. "We will take care of you, just as you have done with us. I believe Totsuka Takeru lo…"

"Bro!" Takeru interrupted him, turning red.

"I think Tsukito might be right, Takeru," Yui said, smiling. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as Takeru's eyes widened and his face turned bright red.

"Your face is turning bright red, Totsuka Takeru," Tsukito said. "I have assumed correctly."

Takeru looked away from Yui, and ate quietly. Yui poked his side, causing him to jump and looked over. "Kusanagi," he said. "I…." Yui looked at him and touched the side of his face, causing him to blush up to his ears. He looked at Tsukito who smiled.

"Takeru…I had been thinking to myself before you both arrived, on why I missed you so much," she said. "I missed both of you, I want to make that clear. But Takeru…I had been questioning on feelings that I had and why I felt the way I did and still do. It took me awhile to realize what those feelings were."

Takeru swallowed his ramen and looked at her. His stomach turned into butterflies as he was hoping whatever she was going to say was how she felt towards him. 'Does she feel the same way as I do? Why does my heart feel this way?' he thought to himself. "What do you mean?"

"Takeru…any time I thought of you after I came home, my chest hurt," she said. "It felt like something was missing in my life. Well, it was all of you…but one person was stronger than all the others." Takeru stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Kusanagi, spill it already," he said with a worried look on his face. "Whatever you need to tell me, just tell me. I can handle it."

"Takeru…I love you," Yui confessed. "My feelings for you have gotten stronger the last few months, and I'm glad I'm able to tell you now." She turned red as Takeru stared at her, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Totsuka Takeru…all this time I knew she loved you," Tsukito said with a faint smile. "I have two questions for you. How do you feel towards her? And what are you going to do about it?"

Takeru looked at Tsukito and back at Yui. This was something he had wanted for a long time. But the shock was so much, he was speechless.


	5. Admittance

Takeru looked at Yui and then to Tsukito. He blushed and took Yui by the hand. "I will love her back," he said. "That's very obvious." He looked at Yui and smiled at her. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt before, Kusanagi? I would have come back here for you. Or I would have taken you to my world.

"I wasn't completely sure at the time, Takeru," Yui said. "The fact that everyone else wanted me as well...I couldn't just tell you how I felt about you near them. It was bad enough that they made it very clear how they felt for me. I didn't want anything bad to happen between you and the other guys."

Tsukito nodded. "That is understandable," he said, and looked at Takeru. "Even though I have felt the same way as you do about Kusanagi Yui, I would have waited as well. We witnessed Balder Hringhorni's strange behavior towards her. I do not wish to think what would have happened if he had found out then. It was bad enough that he was slowly turning into the God of Destruction."

Takeru frowned. "That's true," he said. "I didn't think of that." He felt Yui squeeze his hand and he looked at her with bright, golden brown eyes. "I don't think you'll ever know how much I would fight for you, Kusanagi." Yui smiled at him as Takeru squeezed her hand back. "I loved you since you saved me from Zeus' wrath." He blushed and looked away. "I may have been an ass to you in the beginning, but..."

"But what?" Yui asked. She knew Takeru could be very shy about his feelings, and although she didn't want to push him, she did want to know how he was feeling and how he had felt.

"A small part of me wanted to know you in the beginning, Kusanagi," Takeru admitted, his eyes wide. "But I told you later that I didn't trust people...and I was not that interested in humans." He watched as Yui paid for their bill and he raised an eyebrow. "I think that was the main reason I wouldn't let you get close to me...and I wouldn't talk to you."

"I would never hold that against you," Yui said, as they stood up to leave. "If that is what you are afraid of, than you shouldn't be. I am not like those who have made you feel that way." This whole feeling of love was new to Yui and she couldn't explain why she was feeling tha way she did. "Listen, Takeru...I should tell you something."

He frowned as they stood outside and looked around. "Is this something bad?" He asked. "Because if it is, I really don't want to..."

"Totsuka Takeru, I do not believe Kusanagi Yui would hurt you after she has told you how she feels," Tsukito said. "You have doubts and you always will due to your past. But you shouldn't let those get in the way of your relationship with her. That will only damage it." Takeru looked at his brother and then back to Yui.

"Takeru...you may laugh at this," Yui said as she blushed.

"Try me," he said quietly. "The last thing I would ever do is to laugh at you."

"I've never experienced love before meeting you," she said quietly. She closed her eyes, waiting for the laughter to start. When it didn't she opened her eyes. Takeru looked at her with wide eyes, but a gentle smile was on his face. "It wasn't that I wasn't ready for a relationship. I just...I just focused more on school and my swordplay. It wasn't that I didn't care. I just didn't put effort into that."

"I'm kinda glad to be honest," Takeru said, with Tsukito nodding beside him. "Bro, why are you agreeing with me?"

Tsukito looked at him. "If she did find someone to love, there may have been a possibility that we would never have met her," he said. "And you would not have changed into a better God without her help and her support."

Takeru nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. Yui was leading them to the arcade down the road, which also contained karaoke rooms. "You are right." He looked at Yui and smiled. "Now that I look back on it, I am really glad Zeus had chosen you. Even if it did take me a while to warm up to you."

"Takeru, all that matters is that you are who you are now," Yui said. "This never would have happened if you didn't let me in, and told me about your past." She blushed as Takeru took her hand. "Takeru..." They stopped in front of the building and Yui looked at the gods reactions. "Well...what do you think of this place?"

"Kusanagi Yui, I think we should go look inside before we can say what we think," Tsukito said, and Takeru shook his head. He made a face at Yui and then smiled. Tsukito noticed and frowned. "Did I assume incorrectly?"

"No, no you didn't Tsukito," Yui said.

"You just stated the obvious," Takeru added. As they entered, both Takeru and Tsukito looked around with wide eyes. Takeru heard Yui giggle and he looked at her. "What's so funny Kusanagi? Is it the expressions on our faces? We can't help it." He smiled at her. "We didn't have this kind of thing at the school."

"Totsuka Takeru, now you are the one stating the obvious," Tsukito said, and looked at Yui with a smile as Takeru groaned.

"Bro..."

Yui laughed as she watched Takeru and Tsukito playing a fighting game. She had to admit it was impressive to see Tsukito playing so good. She giggled as an annoyed look appeared on Takeru's face. She knew he was controlling his temper because one, Tsukito was his brother and secondly, he really didn't want to embarrass Yui in a crowded place. He looked at her and smiled. 'I missed her,' he thought to himself. 'I hope she realizes it.'

"Okay guys," she said. "I think, judging from the look of restraint on Takeru's face, we should do something else. I would suggest bowling...but again, someone is a com...ah..." Yui squeaked as Takeru snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Takeru...you startled me." She had to admit to herself that she loved this feeling of him holding her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just thinking how nice it would to hold you like this." He watched Yui smile as she snuggled into him. "Seeing that reaction, I can only say you like this too."

"Of course I do," she said. "I had been having dreams about this." She looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled tenderly.

"You don't have to dream about it anymore...Kusanagi," Takeru said quietly. He looked over at the karaoke rooms. "What are those?" Tsukito looked over as well as Yui.

"I had been meaning to ask the same thing," he said. "It seems very popular as I see a lot of people heading towards them."

"Oh," Yui said. "Those are karaoke rooms. You sing along to songs with your friends. There are words on a screen so you know what lines are coming up next. It's pretty easy. I can't sing really, but I still come here with my friends."

"Kusanagi Yui, I would like to try this karaoke," Tsukito said with a faint smile. "It is something new and different to me, and I would like to understand more about these activities you participate in." Takeru was looking around and frowned as he was being stare at by all the girls in the arcade. His frown turned into a scowl. "Totsuka Takeru, do you not want to do this?"

"It's not that, Bro," he said quietly. "I hate being stared at. It's rude." He looked at Yui and his brother. "Let's get one of those rooms before I really lose my patience." Yui smiled, taking Takeru by the hand and Takeru let her pull him along. "You're stronger than I have ever thought Kusanagi. I've been right all along."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked. She instantly regretted it, and knew she fell into his trap. She hung her head and sighed as Takeru squeezed her hand.

"You are a weed," Takeru said bluntly. "But one that I have missed and love."


	6. Laughter and Love

Yui hung her head as she gave in to both Takeru and Tsukito's insistance in singing karaoke. Takeru placed an arm around her shoulders and looked at her. "Come on, Kusanagi," he said. "You're still treating us like strangers after all this time. Would we be the kind to laugh at you, when we are all happy to be together again?"

Yui smiled as they walked into the room. "You are right, Takeru," she said. "I just...I never thought I would see the day where I would sing in front of two of you. I can't imagine what it would be like if I sang in front of all of you." She blushed as she sat down, and Takeru sat beside her. "I have sang before with my friends, but somehow it feels different when you have friends that are guys too."

"Are you saying you're uncomfortable because we're...?" Takeru began and Yui cut him off.

"No, of course not," she said. "Don't be silly. It's just easier... you know what? It's probably best that I don't try to explain it, because I'll just make it worse." Tsukito smiled as Takeru laughed. Yui snuggled closer to Takeru and he looked surprised for a second and then smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Why don't you sing first, Kusanagi Yui?" Tsukito asked. A gentle smile appeared on his face. "You'll be able to show us how this works...and we will not make fun of you. Totsuka Takeru loves you, and I would never laugh at you." He watched as Yui stood up to get the microphones and the machine ready.

"You use these to sing in," Yui said, showing them the microphones. "They are called microphones and this screen here...it will show you the words so it won't have you singing just random words." Yui blushed. "Like I said, I haven't sang in front of you guys before, so I'm a little bit nervous." Tsukito and Takeru looked at one another, smiling.

"Would it make you more comfortable if one of us sang first?" Takeru asked. "I don't really care, to be honest. I think Bro and I just want you to feel comfortable around us again. We know it's been awhile but you don't need to feel awkward around us." Yui smiled and looked at both of them. "I can tell you we were feeling a bit nervous to see you again."

"I believe you were more nervous about doing so than I, Totsuka Takeru," Tsukito said, and Yui giggled as Takeru looked away and turned bright red. "And judging by your reaction, we know that is true."

"Geez, Bro,could you embarrass me even more?" Takeru retorted. He hung his head and lifted his eyes up to look sheepishly at Yui. Yui studied him and smiled. "Kusanagi... you better not be thinking about laughing at me." Takeru smiled at her in return. Both brothers smiled as Yui chose a song to sing. "You know...you are lucky the others aren't here...especially Loki.

"You make a good point there, Takeru," Yui said as the music began to play. "I didn't even think about that." She began to sing quickly, as it was a fast song and the two brothers. They never imagined Yui to be so carefree. She had been outgoing when she met them, but this time it felt different for Takeru and Tsukito.

"Totsuka Takeru, I never would have believed Kusanagi Yui would do this sort of thing," Tsukito said, a smile on his face. Takeru shook his head, running his hand through his spiky blue hair.

"We should never be surprised at what Kusanagi can do," he said. "I've learned that when I was getting closer to her. We didn't have these things at the school. I bet if we did she would have brought us there." He shifted his position on the couch and looked at Yui, smiling. 'This only makes her more special,' he thought to himself.

Yui's song ended and she approached them. She was completely red in the face, blushing as she met Takeru's eyes. He stood up and squeezed her hand. "I was a bit off key," she said, laughing. "I think I was too nervous. I don't know why, I should be used to you both by now."

"Perhaps it is because we are on your world now," Tsukito said. He looked at Yui. "But I don't understand how us being together once more feels any different than at the school."

Takeru smiled as he headed to the karaoke machine. "We hadn't seen her in awhile, Bro," he said. "And she hasn't seen us. All this time she was probably thinking about us and didn't think she would ever see us again." He looked at her. "Isn't that right, Kusanagi?" He smiled as she blushed and looked away from him. Takeru pointed at her. "I was right. You not saying anything, and the fact you are avoiding looking at me is saying that I'm right."

After a couple of songs, and a few games, the three decided it was time to go back to Yui's home. Yui opened the door and looked back at them. "I can smell food already," she said. "We'll have to add more seating to the table for both of you." She held the door open as Takeru and Tsukito walked in. "Mom, we're home."

Yui's mom stepped out of the kitchen and smiled. "Oh good," she said. "Did you three have a good time looking around?"

Yui nodded as they sat down in the living room. "Yes," she said. "At least I think so. We went to the park and I took them to lunch before we went to the arcade in town." She smiled at her mom. "I think even though it was a completely different atmosphere for both of them, Takeru and Tsukito had a good time."

"Well that's good then," she said. "And you look a lot happier, Yui." She looked at the brothers. "Thank you both. You being here has already improved Yui's spirits. I can tell the difference." Takeru was studying Yui with a raised eyebrow. Tsukito smiled and nodded.

"We have missed Kusanagi Yui," he said. "The way she had helped us and showing us different things...we realized she was a very special person." Tsukito almost said human, but he was able to stop himself. Both himself and Takeru were still unaccustomed to staying on Yui's world, and would have to be careful of the words they used.

Takeru nodded. "She had definitely helped me improve myself," he said, blushing. "Without knowing her...it would have been completely different."

Yui's mom smiled and nodded. "Yui has a habit of helping those around her," she said and then looked at Yui. "Your brothers went away for the weekend. So the rooms are free for Takeru and Tsukito until we make room for them. We may have to put them in one room and then your brothers in the other. I hope the three of you are hungry. Dinner should be ready soon."

Yui nodded. "I think we are," she said, and grinned at Takeru and Tsukito. "These two have huge appetites. Takeru eats like his stomach is a bottomless pit." Takeru gasped and looked at her with wide eyes, but he smiled, knowing that she was just teasing him. "Tsukito, despite how quiet and calm he is...he's got a big appetite as well."

Tsukito stared at her, and amused sparkle in his eyes while Takeru groaned. "Thanks, Kusanagi," Takeru said, looking at her once more. "Thanks a whole bunch." Yui giggled and both Takeru and Tsukito couldn't help but smile. 'I'm so glad to be back with her,' Takeru thought to himself as he watched her laugh. 'I missed hearing her laugh and smile. I never realized just how much until now.'

Yui looked at him. "Takeru …are you okay?" She asked and felt him squeeze her hand.

"Of course I'm okay," Takeru said, kissing her forehead. "I'm better than okay. I'm just... I think I am feeling a little bit of shock from seeing you again, that's all. It feels just right to see your pretty face again...but I never thought I'd be close to you again."

"It feels great to me...to see both of you...but Takeru...it's on a whole new level with you," Yui said quietly. She smiled as she felt his hand rubbing her back. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Takeru...I don't want to be separated from you anymore..."

Takeru kissed her and hugged her tightly. "You won't have to worry about that anymore, Kusanagi," he said, and smiled into her neck.


	7. Moonlit Sky

After dinner, Yui and Takeru stepped outside to watch the stars. Tsukito had already found a perfect location to watch the moon, and so he left the two alone. Takeru was shyly glancing over at Yui, sitting close to her. He heard her sigh and he poked her gently on her side. "What are you sighing for?" he asked, and smiled. "Am I boring you?" Takeru grinned even more when Yui looked over at him in surprise.

"What?" She asked. "No, I don't find you boring, Takeru. Why would you ask that?" Yui sighed, and startling Takeru slightly, she leaned against him. Takeru blushed and he wrapped his arm around her. "No...it's...I'm happy you both are here. My mind hadn't been clear in such a long time. My heart ached. All I could think about… was you Takeru."

Takeru looked at her in surprise, his eyebrow raised. "Really?" He asked, caressing the side of her face. "Out of all of us, I never would have expected that. I'd figure it would have been Apollon … you guys had a such close friendship. It made not only the others jealous but it made me jealous … and that I wasn't as good as the others."

Yui looked at him and shook her head. "You shouldn't think that about yourself, Takeru," she told him. She looked up at the moon as she felt his eyes on her. "Apollon and I got along right from the start. It doesn't mean you weren't or aren't as good as him. You just weren't as approachable at first, that's all." She felt his hand on the top of her head and she smiled. "I missed you the most Takeru. Don't ask me why, but I just did. After everything we went through together...good times and the bad... I missed you being with me. I loved everyone's company, don't get me wrong. But it was different with you. I sometimes cried myself to sleep."

Takeru looked at her and frowned. "I wish I could have done something," he said. "I knew we all had to return to our worlds and continue on like nothing happened. I did what I needed to do as a God but my thoughts of you never went away. Even after several arranged marriage meetings...yeah... that happened..." Takeru stopped and looked at his hands. "I made sure they would fail each time. They weren't anything like you, Kusanagi." He looked at Yui and smiled sadly. "I wanted you. And I was determined to find you again. I...I was just busy. I'm so sorry."

Yui looked at him with watery eyes. "Takeru," she whispered. She felt herself being pulled into a tight hug, Takeru's face buried in her neck. "You're here now. That's all that matters to me." She hugged him back, and felt all the muscles in his arms and back. "You smell good." Takeru laughed suddenly and pulled away to look at her.

"So do you," he said quietly. "You always smelled good. Even the night we...we slept together at the dojo." His face turned bright red as he looked away. "That was also one of the best times I had at the school." He coughed suddenly as Yui looked at him. "I mean...not just that part, but having you to myself. Well, Bro was there but he was doing his own thing when you and I were practicing our kendo. But having the opportunity to stay with you in a situation like that...it made me realize you and I had a connection to one another. It made me realize if I managed to...love you and have you spend the rest of your life with me...it would have been perfect."

"Could it still be perfect?" Yui asked.

"Of course, silly," Takeru replied. "It would be completely perfect if I could have you. But...in order for that to happen...I need to know what you want. I don't want to whisk you away from your friends and family without having the certainty that you would be happy living with me."

"I've told you how I felt, and still feel, Takeru," Yui said quietly. "If anything, I would love to live with you. I need some time seeing you again, and because we are already close...we can focus on strengthening on the other part of a relationship." She blushed as Takeru looked at her.

"The other part of a relationship?" He repeated quietly. "Do you mean...?" Yui cut him off by kissing him softly on the mouth. Yui sighed. His lips were so soft and so warm, and he responded back to her kiss. She felt his hot tongue gently force her lips open and he deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss, he gave her soft kisses at her jawline and moved down to her neck. "Kusanagi..." Yui's heart raced as he whispered her name after each kiss.

"Takeru...if you keep doing what you are doing..." she began, her body quivering with arousal. "Takeru..."

He looked at her and smiled. "Sorry," he said. "Are you liking that too much? Or am I doing something completely wrong?" Yui shook her head as Takeru held her. "Anytime I screw up, you need to be honest and tell me. That way I will know what to do to fix it." He continued to kiss her neck some more. "Even if I'm doing this." His lips touched her ear as he whispered, and that sent the hairs on the back of her neck straight up.

"Takeru..." Yui moaned.

After ten more minutes outside and enjoying the brightness of the moon, Takeru and Yui had decided it was time to go inside. They sat down in the living room and watched a bit of television before they both started to fall asleep. Takeru had sat back, his legs sprawled apart and his head back against the couch with his mouth partially open. Yui had managed to snuggle up to Takeru, and felt the warmth of his body. She slowly fell sideways until her head hit his lap. Takeru was already in deep sleep mode that he wasn't aware of what happened. Yui sighed with happiness and a smile appeared on her face as she slept.


End file.
